Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown
Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown is a crossover short film between the Power Rangers franchise and the Street Fighter franchise. It was released 9th October, 2018. Co-produced by , , and , the short film served to kick-start the Power Rangers/Street Fighter crossover event in Power Rangers Legacy Wars which temporarily introduced Street Fighter characters Ryu, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Akuma, Guile and M. Bison to the fighter roster. Story In a stormy city, a confused Ryu walks down an alleyway as he narrates his situation, trapped in a different dimension and being hunted by Power Rangers. He's confronted by a corrupted Tommy Oliver clone in his Black Dino Thunder Ranger form, who seeks to kill him. The two fight and seem evenly matched until Ryu gets some distance and strikes him down with a Hadouken. He's struck from behind by a Jen Scotts clone, only to be saved by Chun-Li, who pushes the pink ranger back with her Lightning Kick. As the two World Warriors regroup, the clone Rangers are joined by clones of Jason Lee Scott and the Phantom Ranger. However, before they were forced to fight the four rangers, Ryu and Chun-Li are suddenly teleported away to a mysterious temple. Confused by their surroundings, Ryu suddenly attacks the real Tommy as he startles them, but recovers when Tommy mentions the name "M. Bison". Joined by Gia Moran, the Rangers explain that Rita Repulsa and Bison have joined forces and captured Ninjor, using him to create evil Rangers. To aid in defeating the duo and saving Ninjor, Tommy gives Ryu the Hawk Power Coin, the only new Power Coin Ninjor could make before his kidnapping. Realizing the situation, Ryu accepts the power. In a rundown factory, M. Bison spots the Rangers and World Warriors, commending their foolish bravery before departing. The four find Ninjor on the ground, weak. He warns them too late of M. Bison, who grabs Ryu and tosses him aside before beckoning the others to fight. In quick succession, he easily defeats the four, even teleporting away from Chun-Li and Ryu's Kikoken and Hadouken and striking them from behind. Bison taunts Ryu, asking him how he will beat him now that he has more power. Tommy responds that they also have more power as he, Ryu and Gia morph into the Green Ranger, Ryu Ranger and the Megaforce Yellow Ranger, the sheer power blowing Bison through a wall. The dazed dictator looks up at the transformed warriors but quickly recovers as the four attack. At first, it seems that Bison is still stronger, but the tables turn when Ryu delivers a Shoryuken and Chun-Li hits him with a Lightning Kick. Realizing this was the time, Tommy has the Rangers prepare for the final blow, Gia turning into Super Megaforce Yellow to join Ryu and Tommy in delivering energy blasts, seemingly defeating Bison. Gia compliments Tommy's new look before Tommy thanks Ryu for his help. Ryu agrees and mentions that he's happy to have Rangers as allies than adversaries. However, Bison isn't finished, roaring out that Rita has given him an army at his disposal. He suddenly summons various Ranger clones by his side, all of them ready to fight. Tommy asks if Ryu's ready for Round Two, which he declares he always is. As the Rangers put on their helmets, the four warriors charge to fight their evil counterparts... Gallery Du1DKurUYAApZ_Q.jpg Tumblr pgfe8iWSVe1rod7i7o1 540.jpg Tumblr pgfe8iWSVe1rod7i7o3 540.jpg Tumblr pgfe8iWSVe1rod7i7o2 540.jpg StreetFighterOpening1.png StreetFighterOpening2.png StreetFighterOpening3.png 36766535_1085256321622106_8968833454347124736_n.jpg DdVz7ApVAAAwirj.jpg MV5BNjZjNDcyMjItYmRkYi00MmM0LWFmMjUtNDNkYjcyOTBmMDZjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQ2NzUxNw%40%40._V1_.jpg 37655388_1102012183279853_8965787278857207808_n.jpg 34046797_1051916698289402_3522123566428454912_n.jpg 43590272_1169529573194780_6005303812493934592_o.jpg 2V1_1920x1080.png 43691953_1170070366474034_3690147780879187968_o.jpg 43773415_1170725489741855_745054518072311808_n.jpg 43878742_1171288679685536_4614266589397647360_n.jpg 44805209_1179854695495601_6596960601472237568_o.jpg 44950860_1181215142026223_3288794906817986560_n.jpg powerrangerslegacywars1.jpg e3f50d3d-8c2b-44f6-9430-2ade5b8e467b.png power-rangers-legacy-wars-ryu-chun-li-green-ranger-768x432.png Sdcc2018 screenshot 001-768x432.png Trivia *Jason David Frank and Ciara Hanna reprise their roles as Tommy Oliver and Gia Moran respectively. *Chun-Li is portrayed by Gemma Nguyen while Peter Jang reprises his role as Ryu from Super Power Beat Down, which features another crossover between Power Rangers and Street Fighter. *All characters shown in this short film are available to play in the game Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *While Gia's Super Megaforce mode is playable, her normal Megaforce mode, which is shown through most of the movie, isn't. *It's revealed that the Green Ranger V2 suit, which was originally made for Super Power Beat Down, was an enhanced form for Tommy created by Ninjor. *Gia is shown to transform from Megaforce Yellow to Super Mega Mode without the use of her Legendary Ranger Key or Legendary Morpher. Category:Power Rangers Legacy Wars